The invention relates to a blower for combustion air.
From DE 29 28 739 B1 a method is known during which a partial current from a combustible gas is taken and is guided over a laminar resistance. The drop in pressure over the laminar resistance is measured at constant temperature or with suitable temperature compensation. The measured pressure drop or the viscosity of the gas can be used to determine the Wobbe index or the Wobbe number and therefore the calorific value as well as useful heat of the gas.
From WO 2000/065280 or DE 199 18 901 C1 a device is known for setting of the oxidising agent/fuel mixture in the feeder line of a burner. The viscosity of the oxidising agent/fuel mixture is measured and, depending on the determined measured value, the composition of the oxidising agent/fuel mixture is set. To measure the viscosity, the volume current, the temperature and the pressure of the fuel, among others, are measured. With the suggested method, determination of the viscosity is dependent on many parameters. Due to measuring errors when the individual parameters are measured, determination of the viscosity is sometimes inaccurate. Due to this, the setting of the oxidising agent/fuel mixture is not always optimal.
From DE 43 36 174 it is known that a volume current of a fuel gas is measured for measurement and/or regulation of the amount of heat to be fed to gas-consuming devices. In addition, the speed of sound and the density of the gas are measured under normal conditions as well as the speed of sound under operating conditions. The amount of heat to be fed to the gas-consuming device is determined from the aforementioned parameters.
The pressure fluctuations carried in from the gas network cannot be determined by the known device. A pressure regulator must be installed in front. The known device is not particularly universal since it only optimises the gas/air mixture to a specified value. In particular, it is not specially considered that a burner must sometimes be operated with different gas/air mixtures depending on selection of a specified operating mode.